Red and Map
by istar fantasy
Summary: Conan bersama Ran dan Sonoko datang kesebuah pameran... ditengah asiknya menikmati pameran itu... sempat terjadi keributan kecil... dan tiba-tiba seseorang terbunuh disana...! dapatkah Conan memecahkan kasus kali ini...?
1. Chapter 1

**Red and Map**

**Disclaimer: AOYAMA GOSHO**

**Author: Istar Fantasy (Add my FB: IStar SrFantasy ...or Follow my Twitter : IS_magicgirl... Aku tunggu ya….)**

**Chapter: 1 Pameran**

…

Pameran aneka barang seni dari berbagai negara dikawasan Asia digelar kembali dikota Beika.

Acara itu diselenggarakan dengan sanagt meriah dan besar-besaran.

semua orang berbondong-bondong datang untuk melihat aneka barang seni hasil kerajinan tangan dari dalam dan luar negri.

Diluar gedung pameran terlihat Conan sudah tidak sabar untuk masuk namun dia harus menunggu Ran dan Sonoko dulu yang sampai sekarang belum datang.

Karena anak kecil dilarang masuk jika tidak didampingi oleh orang dewasa.

"Huh… gini ni… gak enaknya jadi anak kecil…!" Keluh Conan.

"Aku… benar-benar ingin cepat keukuran semula….!"

Conan terus menggerutu sambil terus mondar mandir didepan gedung pameran.

"Conan…! Maaf lama menunggu ya…..!" kata Ran yang baru tiba sambil berlari kearah Conan.

"Hah… Ran...! pake bilang maaf segala...! kau ini seperti orang yang terlambat datang kekencan pertama saja….!" Kata Sonoko yang datang bersama Ran.

"Iya…! Kan aku mau kencan dengan Conan….!" Kata Ran sambil tersenyum dan mengusap-ngusap kepala Conan.

Muka Conan langsung merah menyala.

Lalu dia segera menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Kak Ran dari mana saja….?" Tanya Conan yang terlihat agak kesal bercampur malu.

"Kami habis dari bandara….!" Jawab Ran sambil tersenyum.

"Bandara…?" terlihat Conan sedikit bingung.

"Ya… kami habis mengantar Pak Helmi….!" Sonoko ikut menjawab.

"Pak Helmi…? Siapa…?" Tanya Conan ingin tau.

"Dia Guru pencak silat…! seni bela diri asal Indonesia itu loh….!" Kata Ran.

"Hmmm…?" Conan Nampak masih bingung.

"Dia seharusnya mengajar selama seminggu di SMA Teitan untuk pertukaran kebudayaan…. Tapi berhubung sebentar lagi ada perayaan HUT kemerdekaan dinegaranya... makanya dia hanya mengajar selama 5 hari…!" jelas Ran.

"Oh….!" Conan terlihat mulai mengerti.

"Tapi Pencak silat itu hebat… gabungan seni dan bela diri yang indah tapi kuat…! aku jadi ingin mempelajarinya lebih dalam…!" kata Ran yang sepertinya mulai tertarik menekuni beladiri yang satu ini.

"Huh.. sudah karate… lalu pencak silat…! Pukulannya pasti jadi makin dasyat….!" Pikir Conan yang swetdrop.

"Tapi dari pada pencak silatnya… aku lebih ingin berkunjung kesana terutama ke pulau Bali….!" Kata Sonoko.

"Iya… aku juga mau kesana…!" sambut Ran dengan semangat.

"…." Conan semakin Swetdrp.

"Ya… ya… sekarang lebih baik kita masuk yuk….!" Kata Conan kemudian membuat kedua siswi SMA itu diam.

"Eh… iya…!" kata keduanya sambil cengengesan karena nyaris lupa dengan tujuan utama mereka datang kesana.

Mereka lalu masuk kedalam ruang pameran.

Didalam nampak sangat mewah dan meriah, semua barang kerajinan ditata dengan sangat apik dan menari.

Disana banyak terdapat barang-barang kerajinan tangan khas dari setiap Negara di Asia yang tentunya bernilai seni tinggi.

"Wow… Hebat…!"

Ran Nampak terkagum-kagum dengan mata berbinar melihat barang seni yang dipamerkan disana.

"Iya… banyak yang bagus….!"

Sambung Sonoko yang tidak berhenti celingak-celinguk melihat beberapa orang mahasiswa yang keren-keren.

"Hoi.. hoi…! Apa sih yang sedang kau kagumi….?" Pikir Conan yang kembali swetdrop melihat tingkah Sonoko.

Ran pun kali ini tidak kalah swetdropnya dari Conan melihat kelakuan sahabat karibnya itu.

"Hei…. Kenapa ditaruh disini…..? seharusnya ini untuk diruang sebelah….!" Bentak seorang pria setengah baya dengan postur tinggi besar dengan suara keras membuat seisi ruangan terkejut dan menarik perhatian semua orang yang ada disana.

Dia adalah Pak Murano Mutou, 54 tahun salah satu penanggung jawab pameran.

"Iya… maaf... akan segera saya pindahkan….!" Kata seorang pekerja disana yang langsung membawa barang bermasalah itu pergi untuk ditaruh diruang pameran yang lain.

Harada Toki, 29 tahun, seorang pekerja dipameran itu.

"Hei…! tolong jangan terlalu rebut….! Nanti pengunjung lain jadi terganggu…!" kata seorang pria yang sudah berumur dengan kacamata tunggalnya.

Dia adalah Pak Teno Ito, 74 tahun, ketua penyelenggara pameran.

"Iya… benar-benar menggangguku yang sedang menikmati seni yang indah ini….!" Kata seorang pria lain yang terlihat kesal.

Kono Ichirobe, 36 tahun, seorang pengamat seni.

"Ma… maaf…!" kata Pak Murano yang jadi merasa malu.

Setelah keadaan kembali tenang mereka pun kembali melanjutkan melihat-lihat.

"Huh… apa-apaan orang-orang itu… bikin ribut saja….!" Keluh Sonoko.

"Stttttt….! Sudah….!" Ran berusaha menenangkan Sonoko.

Sementara Conan memasang tampang serius khasnya sambil melihat kearah orang-orang yang membuat gaduh tadi.

"Conan…! Ayo kita kesan…!" ajak Ran.

"Iya kak Ran….!" Teriak Conan.

Conan sempat melihat kembali kearah orang-orang itu sebelum pergi keruangan lain bersama Ran dan Sonoko.

"Wah… melihat semua ini…..! aku jadi ingin keliling dunia… dan membeli benda-benda ini sebagai souvenir…!" kata Ran yang terlihat gembira.

"Pasti menyenangkan sekali….!" Kata Sonoko.

"Hmmm…!" Conan tersenyum dengan gaya anak kecilnya.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa….!"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara jeritan dari dalam sebuah ruangan.

Conan segera berlari menuju ketempat itu.

Di depannya terliahat tubuh pak Ichirobe tergeletak bersimbah darah.

"Ada apa…?" teriak pak Ito keluar dari pintu ruangan sebelah.

"Apa yang terjadi…?" Toki keluar dari Toilet ruangan itu.

"Ada apa…? kenapa ribut sekali...?" teriak Pak Murano keluar dari pintu ruangan yang bersebelahan dengan ruangan pak Ito.

Conan lalu mendekati tubuh pak Ichirobe dan memeriksa denyut nadinya.

"Hei... cepat panggil ambilance...!" teriak pak Murano.

"I...iya...!" kata Toki bergegas mengambil Handphonenya.

"Terlambat... sudah Tewas...!" kata Conan.

Semua yang diruangan itu nampak terkejut.

"Dari pada memanggil Ambulance...! lebih baik segera memanggil Polisi...!" lanjut Conan.

Orang-orang itu nampak terdiam kaku.

"Sial...! apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini...!" kata Conan dalam hati dengan nada kesal.

_**To be continue**_

**Behind the scane**

Istar: " Ye… lama gak bikin Fic misteri...! so... kita putar otak lagi…..!"

Kaito: "Asik…kasus lagi…!"

Istar: "Ada yang dibunuh... koq malah asik….?" (swetdrop)

Kaito: "Bukan begitu….! Maksudnya asik putar otak lagi….!"

Istar: "Kira-kira bagaimana kelanjutannya…? Tunggu chapter berikutnya….!"

Kaito: "Reviewnya aku tunggu juga ya…!"


	2. Chapter 2: Petunjuk

**Red and Map**

**Disclaimer: AOYAMA GOSHO**

**Author: Istar Fantasy (Add my FB: IStar SrFantasy ...or Follow my Twitter : IS_magicgirl... Aku tunggu ya….)**

**Chapter: 2. Petunjuk**

…

Conan lalu memeriksa disekitar tubuh korban.

Tampak ada pecahan guci berserakan.

"Sepertinya kepala korban dipukul dengan guci ini….!" Pikir Conan saat melihat serpihan pecahan gici itu.

"Eh ini apa…?"

Tanya Conan sembari mengambil sesuatu yang tersembunyi dibalik jas korban.

Ternyata yang ada disana adalah…..

Kompas

Sehelai daun bambu plastic

Kedua benda itu dibungkus kain merah yang berasal dari taplak meja yang dirobek

Kain itu sendiri di bungkus lagi dengan peta benua Asia yang sepertinya di ambil dari pamphlet pameran.

"Ini…! Pesan kematian korban…!" pikir Conan.

Tidak lama polisi datang.

Inspectur Megure tampak datang bersama Detective Shiratori dan beberapa polisi lainnya.

"Korban Kono Ichirobe.. 36 tahun…. Beliau seorang pengamat seni yang cukup terkenal…! Korban tewas diperkirakan tewas sekitar 10 menit yang lalu… penyebab kematian adalah akibat pukulan benda tumpul di kepala bagian atas…" tutur Shiratori secara singkat.

"Siapa orang yang pertama kali menemukan Korban….?" Tanya Inspectur Megure kemudian.

"Anak itu….!" Jawab salah seorang pengunjung sambil menunjuk kearah Conan.

"Loh… Conan…? Sedang apa kau disini….?" Tanya Inspectur Megure yang kaget dengan adanya Conan disana.

"Kami sedang melihat pameran….!" Jawab Ran.

"Oh… kalian berdua juga ikut…!" kata Shiratori yang melihat kearah Ran dan Sonoko.

"Iya…! Tadi aku Kak Ran dan Kak Sonoko sedang asik-asiknya liat pameran….! Tapi tiba-tiba ada suara jeritan….!" Jelas Conan dengan nada bicara seperti anak kecil yang lagi bercerita.

"Suara jeritan…?" Shiratori penasaran.

"Iya kami juga dengar….!" Kata Toki yang berjejer dengan Pak Ito dan Pak Mutau..

"Kalian…?" Inspectur Megure menoleh kearah mereka.

"Mereka tiga orang yang paling dekat dengan TKP…!" jelas salah seorang polisi.

"Hmmm begitu… sebutkan nama kalian lalu dimana kalian saat kejadian…?" Tanya Inspectur Megure.

"Saya Teno Ito… ketua penyelenggara acara pameran ini…! Saat kejadian saya ada diruangan saya…! Sehabis berdiskusi dengan pak Ichirobe saya beristirahat sejenak diruangan saya…!" kata pak Ito sambil menunjuk keruangannya.

"Berarti tidak ada yang melihat anda saat itu…?" Tanya Inspectur Megure.

"Iya… tapi harusnya setelah berdiskusi denganku… Pak Ichirobe berbicara dengan Pak Mutau diruangan ini…!" Jawab Pak Ito sambil menunjuk pada Pak Mutau.

"Benarkah….?" Inspectur Megure bertanya pada orang disebelah pak Ito itu.

"I… iya…! Saya Murano Mutou salah satu penanggung jawab pameran…! Setelah dari ruangan Pak Ito, Pak Ichirobe mendengarkan uraian barang-barang seni dari saya….! Tapi saat saya sedang menjelaskan… beliau meminta sertifikat keaslian barang-barang pameran itu…! Makanya saya pergi keruangan arsip untuk mencarinya…!" Jawab Pak Mutau sambil menunjuk keruangan yang bersebelahan dengan ruangan Pak Ito.

"Jadi ini Ruangan anda….?" Tanya Shiratori.

"Iya… ini ruangan para penanggung jawab….! Selain saya harusnya ada tiga orang lagi… tapi mereka tidak bisa hadir hari ini….!" Jawab Pak Mutau sambil menunjuk ketiga meja kerja yang kosong.

"Lalu… berapa lama anda diruangan arsip…?" Tanya Inspectur Megure lagi.

"Cukup lama… sampai suara jeritan itu terdengar….!" Jawab Pak Mutau.

"Berarti anda juga tidak punya alibi…?" Tanya Inspectur Megure.

"I…Iya…!" jawab Pak Mutau.

"Lalu kamu…?" Inspectur Megure melihat kearah Toki.

"Saya Harada Toki pekerja disini…! Saya keruangan ini karena diminta Pak Mutau…! Tapi saat Saya kemari Pak Mutau tidak ada…! Dan Pak Ichirobe sedang tertidur dikursi…! Karena kebetulan Saya ingin ke Toilet.. jadi aku masuk ketoilet itu dulu saja….!" Jelas Toki.

"Tertidur….?" Shiratori terkejut.

"I…Iya… beliau sedang tertidur….!" Jawab Toki.

"Kenapa kau tidak membangunkannya…?" Tanya Shiratori.

"I…itukan tidak sopan…! Aku bisa kena marah…!" Jawab Toki.

"Berarti dia juga sama saja…! Tidak punya alibi…!" pikir Inspectur Megure.

Mereka jadi kelihatan sangat bingung.

"Inspectur aku menemukan benda aneh loh….!" Kata Conan dengan manisnya.

"Eh… apa Conan….?" Sambut Inspectur Megure yang merasa petunjuk Conan selalu bisa diandalkan.

"Tu… dibalik Jas Pak Ichirobe….!" Kata Conan sambil menunjuk ke pesan kematian yang telah dia kembalikan ketempat semula.

Para polisi segera mengambil benda itu.

"I…. ini pesan kematian ya…..?" kata para polisi saat melihat benda-benda itu.

"Tapi… apa maksudnya….?" Shiratori bertanya-tanya.

"Lagi-lagi misteri yang harus dipecahkan…..!" Sonoko yang penasaran ikut kesana.

Para polisi kembali berfikir keras.

"Ada yang lebih aneh lagi Inspectur…!" kata Conan lagi membuat Inspectur Megure tersentak.

"Eh… apa lagi itu Conan…?" Tanya Inspectur Megure semakin penasaran.

"Aku memang mendengar suara jeritan Pak Ichirobe…! Tapi aku sama sekali gak dengar suara benda pecah…!" kata Conan dengan polosnya.

"Apa…?" teriak Inspecture Megure.

Semua orang disana pun ikut terkejut mendengar pernyataan Conan.

_**To be continue**_

**Behind the scane**

Istar: " Ini chapter kedua… kalau ada yang bisa nebak kirim Review/commennya ya…..!"

Kaito: "Dan kalau Fic ini tulisannya rada-rada kacau mohon maaf…! Masalahnya ada pada kebiasaan aneh Author ini yang suka bikin Fic sesaat sebelum tidur…! Biarpun diedit ulang sebelum dipost… tetep aja banyak yang kelewat…!"

Istar: "Kaito…!" (teriak)

Kaito: "Siap…!" (beri hormat)

Istar: "Nantikan lanjutannya ya….!"

Kaito: "Nantikan kehadiranku juga….!"

Istar: "…." (Sweatdrop)


	3. Chapter 3: Tertinggal

**Red and Map**

**Disclaimer: AOYAMA GOSHO**

**Author: Istar Fantasy (Add my FB: IStar SrFantasy ...or Follow my Twitter : IS_magicgirl... Aku tunggu ya….)**

**Chapter: 3. Tertinggal**

…

Semua jadi Nampak terkejut mendengar pengakuan Conan bahwa dirinya tidak mendengar adanya suara benda yang pecah.

"Conan… apa kau yakin…?" Tanya Shiratori.

"Aku yakin sekali….!" Jawab Conan.

"Kalian bagaimana…?" Tanya Inspecture Megure pada yang lainnya.

"Saya tidak dengar…!" kata Pak Mutau.

"Iya… saya juga….!" Kata Pak Ito.

"Begitu juga saya….!" Sambung Toki.

"Kami juga tidak dengar selain jeritan pak Ichirobe….!" Kata Sonoko yang didukung dengan anggukan Ran.

Para polisi jadi semakin bingung. Mereka jadi menduga-duga jangan-jangan ada trik yang dipakai tersangka untuk mengelabui semua orang. Tapi trik macam apa, mereka semua bertanya-tanya.

"Tenang saja pak polisi…! Penjahat itu sepertinya agak bodoh….! Jadi lebih baik Tanya saja hubungan mereka bertiga dengan korban….!" Usul Conan sambil tersenyum licik dengan kacamata yang mengkilat.

"Apa maksudmu penjahatnya agak bodoh…?" Tanya Inspecture Megure tak mengerti.

"Ya… dia memang bodoh….! Dia bisa menyembunyikan suara guci pecah… tapi tidak bisa menyembunyikan suara jeritan korban…! Benar-benar bodohkan…?" jelas Conan membuat semua orang kembali tercengang.

"Benar juga ini memang aneh…!" kata Shiratori sambil mengambil buku catatan polisinya.

Lalu dia kembali mengintrograsi orang-orang yang diduga sebagai tersangka.

"Nah… apa hubungan kalian dengan korban…?" Tanya Detective Shiratori.

Mutau: "Tidak ada… kami malah baru pertama kali ketemu hari ini…! Memang sebelumnya saya pernah mengobrol dengan beliau tapi cuman lewat hanphone…! Itupun yang dibicarakan hanya masalah pameran…!"

Ito: "Saya juga begitu… baru hari ini bertemu…! Sebelumnya ku hanya beberapa kali bicara dengan beliau lewat hanphone dan Email…. Hal yang kami bicarakan juga hanya soal pameran ini saja….!"

Inspecture Megure: "Apa Emailnya masih ada…?"

Ito: "Ada ini…!" (nunjukin Email di Hpnya)

Inspecture Megure: "Lalu kau…?"

Toki: "Apalagi saya…! selain hari ini pertama kali bertemu… saya juga tidak pernah bicara dengannya sebelum ini….!"

Conan dan para Polisi Nampak kurang puas dengan jawaban mereka.

"Apa tidak ada yang lain lagi…!" teriak Inspecture Megure kesal.

"Tapi ada kemungkinan juga pelakunya adalah orang luar…!" kata Detective Shiratori.

Suasana kembali hening lagi sesaat.

"O… iya…!" suara Sonoko memecah keheningan.

"Ada apa…?" Tanya Shiratori.

"Hampir lupa…. Tadi waktu diruang pameran terjadi keributan….!" Kata Sonoko.

"Benarkah…!" Inspecture Megure agak terkejut.

"Iya… tapi yang keributan itu terjadi karena saya yang memarahi Toki…!" kata Pak Mutau.

"Tapi waktu itu Pak Ichirobe sempat kesal dan marah kan….! Karena merasa terganggu dengan suara bising kalian….!" Kata Conan.

"Iya bisa saja setelah itu dia marah-marah dan membuat kalian kesal….!" Inspecture Megure jadi curiga.

"Bisa juga pertengkaran baru terjadi saat kalian mengobrol diruangan ini….!" Sambung Shiratori.

Suasana jadi makin memusingkan ditambah lagi para Polisi sepertinya tak bisa menahan ketiga orang itu lebih lama karena kurangnya bukti.

Melihat itu Conan memulai penyelidikannya lagi dengan menyusuri beberapa tempat di ruangan itu.

Dimeja Pak Mutau tampak ada berkas-berkas mengenai Toki, sepertinya ada kemungkinan Pak Mutau ingin melakukan sesuatu atas tindakan Toki tadi.

Dibelakang kursi Pak Mutau ada laci cukup besar, diatas laci itu ada foto dia dan keluarganya.

Disetiap sudut ruangan itu terdapat beberapa kerajinan seperti dua buah Guci besar, patung dewa dan alat music Biola.

Sementara didinding tengah ruangan ada foto besar Pak Ito.

Conan lalu masuk keruangan Arsip.

Diruangan itu tampak sangat berantakan, beberapa berkas masih tercecer dilantai. Conan pun menyelidiki berkas itu satu persatu.

Dia lalu melihat kearah pas bunga yang terletak di sudut ruangan itu.

Setelah itu Conan keruangan Pak Ito.

Disana Conan melihat ruangan itu tampak tertata rapih, dipinggir ruangan terdapat Mini-Golf.

Dimeja kerjanya juga terdapat beberapa pernak-pernik patung kecil.

Conan kemudian keluar dam masuk kedalam toilet tempat Toki tadi berada.

Toiletnya cukup besar dengan beberapa bagian yang tampak menjadi unik dengan beberapa ornament khas Jepang.

Didekat wastapel_, _tampak ada tisu toilet berhamburan.

Dia lalu kembali ke TKP.

Conan melihat kearah dua polisi yang sedang memeriksa senjata pembunuh.

"Pak Polisi…!" kata Conan yang menghampiri kedua polisi itu.

"Ada apa nak…?" Tanya Polisi itu.

"Dipecahan guci itu... Apa ada sidik jarinya…?" Tanya Conan.

"Tidak…! Sepertinya pelaku memakai sarung tangan atau mungkin sudah dihapus…!" jawab polisi-polisi itu.

Conan lalu melongok kearah pecahan guci itu.

"Eh… itu apa…?" Tanya Conan melihat sesuatu diantara pecahan guci itu.

"Yang mana…?" para Polisi itu balik bertanya.

"Hmm… begitu ya…! Rupanya ada cara seperti itu…!" Conan tersenyum sinis.

"Tapi…. Buktinya masih kurang….! Lagi pula aku juga masih belum bisa memecahkan pesan kematian korban….! Kompas…. daun bambu plastic….. kain merah… peta benua Asia….!" Tambah Conan yang kembali berpikir.

"Waaaaaaaahhhhhh….!"

Teriak Ran dan Sonoko membuat Conan tersentak dari putaran otaknya.

"Ran… coba lihat ini…!" kata Sonoko memperlihatkan Biola yang terpajang disalah satu sudut ruangan.

"Itu… kan Biola…?" kata Ran menghampiri Sonoko.

"Wah…! Jadi ingat dulu aku ingin sekali jadi pemain biola….!" Kata Sonoko sambil tertawa.

"Iya… dulu aku juga ingin bisa memainkannya….!" Kata Ran yang terkenang masa kecilnya.

"Baguslah hanya main alat music….! Bukan beladiri lagi….!" Kata Conan Sweatdrop mendengar perkataan Ran.

"Eh… tunggu dulu…!" Conan kembali tersentak.

"Aku tau arti pesan kematian itu…! Kesalahan sipelaku…! Dan barang bukti yang tertinggal….!" Kata Conan sambil tersenyum dengan penuh percaya diri.

"Hmmm… tidak salah lagi memang dialah pelakunya…!" kata Conan sambil melihat kearah Tiga orang yang sedang berbicara dengan Shiratori.

_**To be continue**_

**Behind the scane**

Istar: "Nah sepertinya sampai disini… Pelaku mulai terkuak…!"

Kaito: "Hmmm… ternyata begitu…..!"

Istar: "Dah tau pelakunya…?"

Kaito: "Belum… tapi triknya dah aku pecahkan…!"

Istar: "Bagus kalo kamu sampai benar… aku akan kamu teraktir…! kalo kamu salah… kamu akan teraktir aku….!"

Kaito (sweatdrop): "Jah… sama-sama aku yang rugi….!"


	4. Chapter 4: Salah

**Red and Map**

**Disclaimer: AOYAMA GOSHO**

**Author: Istar Fantasy (Add my FB: IStar SrFantasy ...or Follow my Twitter : IS_magicgirl... Aku tunggu ya….)**

**Chapter: 4. Salah**

…

"Hmmm… tidak salah lagi memang dialah pelakunya…!" kata Conan sambil melihat kearah Tiga orang yang sedang berbicara dengan Shiratori.

Dia memandang ketiga orang itu dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Berarti sekarang hanya tinggal….!" Kata Conan

Conan lalu berlari kearah Ran dan Sonoko.

"Pssttt…. Kak Sonoko…! Kak Sonoko….!" Bisik Conan.

"Ada apa….?" Tanya Sonoko.

"Aku menumukan sesuatu yang bagus loh….!" Kata Conan sambil tersenyum.

"Apa…?" Sonoko jadi penasaran.

"Sini….!" Conan mengajak Sonoko kearah meja kerja Pak Mutau.

Sonoko langsung melirik kesana kemari.

"Mana yang benar…..!"

Belum selesai Sonoko bertanya Conan langsung menembakan peluru biusnya keleher Sonoko.

"Huaaaaaaaaaa….!"

Sonoko terkena peluru bius Conan dan langsung jatuh terduduk dikursi Pak Mutau.

"Eh… ekspresi itu…!" jerit Ran melihat Sonoko.

"Hmm… sudah tau ya…!" kata Shiratori sumringah.

"Benar-benar mirip Mouri….!" Inspecture Megure sweatdrop.

Conan lalu mengatur dasi kupu-kupu pengubah suaranya.

"Akhirnya aku tau siapa pelakunya….!" Kata Conan yang berbicara dengan suara Sonoko.

"Benarkah…? Siapa…?" Tanya Inspecture Megure tidak sabar.

"Sabar dulu….! Kita mulai dengan mengurai pesan kematian dari Pak Ichirobe….!" Kata Conan

"Kalian masih ingat pesan kematian dari pak Ichirobe….?" Tanya Conan pada semua orang yang ada disana.

"Iya…!"

Kompas

Sehelai daun bambu plastic

Kedua benda itu dibungkus kain merah yang berasal dari taplak meja yang dirobek

Kain itu sendiri di bungkus lagi dengan peta benua Asia yang sepertinya di ambil dari pamphlet pameran.

"Lalu apa maksudnya…?" Tanya Inspecture Megure.

"Pertama kenapa kompas dan daun bamboo plastic harus dibungkus dengan kain merah….?"

"Kenapa…?" Inspecture Megure makin penasaran.

"Maksudnya adalah Kompas menunjukan letak atau arah… dan daun bambu menunjukan sebutan…. Sementara kain merah adalah tempatnya….!"

"Maksudmu apa…..?" Inspecture Megure jadi bingung.

"Tenang dulu…! Yang terpenting adalah Peta benua Asia….!" Lanjut Conan.

"Cebat jelaskan berbelit-belit sekali….!" Inspecture Megure jadi tidak sabar.

"Kalau begitu begini saja….! Sebuah tempat yang terletak di peta dan identik dengan daun bambu….!" Kata Conan dengan singkat.

"Sebuah tempat yang terletak di peta dan identik dengan daun bambu….! Apa maksudmu itu sebuah Negara dipeta…?" Tanya Ran yang mulai mengerti maksud Conan.

"Tepat sekali… jika kalian melihat peta benua Asia…! Dengan kata kunci kain mereh dan daun bambu…! Maka Negara apa yang terlintas pertama kali….!"

"China…..!" Jerit Ran.

"China…?" Inspecture Megure masih tidak mengerti..

"Iya… Negara dengan warna bendera merah dan memiliki julukan negri tirai bambu….! China…" jelas Conan.

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan China …? Apa pelakunya keturunan China….!" Tanya Inspecture Megure yang masih juga belum mengerti.

"Bukan itu….! Kalau kalian sedang membicarakan China dan karya seni apa yang terlintas pertama kali…?"

"China…. China….! Karya seni dari China… keramik… oh iya…. Greath Wall…!" kata Shiratori yang ikut berfikir.

"Ya… itu dia… Greath Wall… atau tembok besar…! Dengan kata lain pelakunya ada ditembok..! atau yang fotonya terpajang ditembok….!" Dengan kata lain pelaku yang telah membunuh pak Ichirobe adalah kau…..!" kata Conan sambil berusaha mengangkat tangan Sonoko untuk menunjuk seseorang.

"Ya… Pak Ito…. Kaulah pelakunya….!" Kata Conan dengan tegas.

Semua orang Nampak kaget dan tercengang.

"Ke… kenapa aku…?" kata Pak Ito gemetaran.

"Iya… Sonoko…! Bagaimana caranya….?" Tanya Ran tak percaya.

"Apa kau yakin….?" Inspecture Megure juga tak yakin.

"Ya… foto Toki ada di berkas diatas meja dan foto Pak Mutau di atas laci…dan hanya foto Pak Ito yang ada di tembok...!" jelas Conan

"Tapi sepertinya itu saja tidak cukup….!" Detective Shiratori masih sanksi.

"Tenang saja Detective Shiratori…! Masih ada bukti yang lainnya koq…!" lanjut Conan.

"Hahh…?" semua orang kembali penasaran.

"Seperti yang dikatakan Conan… pelakunya agak bodoh…! Karena bisa menghilangkan suara pecahan guci tapi tidak bisa menghilangkan suara jeritan korban…!" kata Conan.

"….?" Semua orang kembali berfikir.

"Sepertinya pelaku tidak tau kalau korban sedang tidur…! sedang tidur yang biasa….!" Kata Conan sambil tersenyum cool.

"Maksudmu…?" Shiratori mulai menduga-duga.

"Bagaimana kalau seandainya waktu mereka mengobrol diruangan Pak Ito sebelumnya… pelaku memberikan makanan atau minuman yang dicampur dengan obat bius…! Tapi diluar dugaan ternyata korban tidak memakannya… dan mungkin membuangnya kesuatu tempat…! Dan sipelaku mengira dia tidur karena pengaruh obat hingga berani memukulnya tanpa segan….!" Conan menjelaskan dugaannya.

"Benar juga…! Tapi bagaimana cara untuk meredam suara guci itu…?" Tanya Shiratori yang semakin bersemangat.

"Kita semua sudah salah menduga…! Kita mengira senjata pembunuh adalah guci… karena ada pecahan guci disekitar tubuh koerban…..! tapi bagaimana kalau pecahan guci itu memang sudah ada sebelumnya….!" Kata Conan.

"Sudah ada…?" Inspecture Megure ikut berfikir.  
"Ya….! Pertama siapkan guci yang sudah pecah lalu sebagian sebarkan dilantai… lalu pukul korban dengan benda tumpul lain yang tidak akan menimbulkan suara bising… setelah itu tebarkan sisa guci didekat luka korban….! Dengan begitu waktu kematian korban akan tersamarkan… bisa saja setelah itu Pak Ito keluar dari ruangan dan menuju kepameran…. Dan dia jadi memiliki alibi yang cukup kuat… paling-paling yang akan jadi tersangka adalah Pak Mutau yang masih ada diruangan terdekat…." Jelas Conan.

"Tapi bagaimana kalau pak Mutau keluar lebih cepat dari ruangan… dan bagaimana kalau Toki memergokinya….?" Tanya Shiratori tentang kejanggalan lainnya.

"Pak Mutau tidak mungkin keluar cepat… karena sebenarnya sertifikat barang itu tidak ada… mungkin sebagian barang seni yang dipamerkan hari ini adalah tiruan… dan sebagai seorang pengamat Pak Ichirobe pasti sangat mudah membedakannya…. Dan kalau Pak Ito bilang dia punya Sertifikat pasti Pak Ichirobe akan menanyakannya pada Pak Mutau…! Sedangkan Toki… mungkin Pak Ito juga tidak memperhitungkan kedatangannya karena dia juga tidak menyangka akan ada keributan seperti tadi….! Tentu saja karena pembunuhan ini tidak terencana dengan baik mungkin sipelaku baru merencanakannya beberapa jam yang lalu…!" jawab Conan.

"I… iya bisa juga…!" Inspecture Megure mulai mengerti.

"Lalu dimana senjata pembunuh yang sebenarnya….?" Tanya Inspecture Megure kemudian.

"Benda itu ada diruangan Pak Ito…! Ya senjata pembunuh yang sebenarnya adalah Stick Golf…!" kata Conan.

"Tapi coba saja cari disana di stik itu tidak ada bekas darahnya…!" Pak Ito mencoba membela diri.

"Iya benar… tidak mungkin bisa dihilangkan dengan mudah…!" kata Shiratori.

"Bagaimana kalau stick itu dilapisi sejenis karpet…! ya…! karpet yang menjadi pengganti rumput di mini golf itu…! coba kalian balikan karpet disana… mungkin darah korban masih terdapat disana…! Selain itu masih ada satu bukti lagi…!" kata Conan kembali memasang senyum Cool dengan kacamata mengkilat.

"A.. apa…?" semua kembali tersentak rasa penasaran.

"Dipecahan guci… aku lihat ada pecahan yang bersinar seperti Kristal…! Itu adalah pecahan kaca…!" kata Conan.

"Pecahan Kaca…?" Inspecture Megure memperhatikan barang bukti itu.

"Ya… pecahan kaca dari kaca matanya Pak Ito…! Korban yang masih sadar sepertinya sempat memberikan perlawanan hingga kacamatanya Pak Ito pecah….! Kacamata yang saat ini sedang anda pakai adalah kacamata yang berbeda dengan yang sebelumnya iyakan….? Mungkin kacamata itu sudah anda buang disuatu tempat diruangan anda…!" jelas Conan.

"Kau memang hebat Nona detective….!" Kat Pak Ito yang langsung duduk lemas.

"Kenapa anda melakukannya…?" Tanya Inspecture Megure.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu kami kerampokan waktu diperjalanan…! beberapa barang seni dan sertifikatnya hilang… bahkan sebagian besar belum sempat kami asuransikan…! Tadi aku berusaha meminta Pak Ichirobe yang tau kalau barang-barang ini tiruan untuk tidak mengatakannya pada siapapun…! Tapi dia malah memanfaatkan situasi dan meminta 3/4 dari hasil pameran hari ini….!" Jelas Pak Ito.

"Jadi pameran hari ini….?" Kata Ran kaget.

"Pameran hari ini seharusnya diundur atau malah dibatalkan…!" kata Pak Ito dengan kesal.

"lalu apa salahnya….? Kita bisa menunda dulu sampai semua masalah selesaikan…?" kata Inspecture Megure.

"Tapi anak-anak itu tidak bisa menunda….!" Jawab Pak Ito dengan nada sedih.

"Anak-anak…..?" Inspecture Megure telihat bingung.

"Iya…. Kami mendedikasikan pameran hari ini untuk anak-anak penderita kanker… dan semua uang hasil pameran akan disumbangkan pada mereka….!" Jelas Toki yang ikut angkat bicara.

"Apa…?" Pak Mutau tersentak kaget.

"Eh… anda tidak tau…?" Shiratori bingung melihat Pak Mutau yang kaget.

"kami sengaja tidak memberi tau Pak Mutau… karena para penanggung jawab yang lain langsung mengundurkan diri begitu tau pameran kali ini tidak akan menghasilkan keuntungan…! Tadinya Pak Ito akan membayar Pak Mutau dengan uangnya sendiri…!" lanjut Toki.

"Jadi kau sudah tau masalah ini sebelumnya…?" Tanya Inspecture Megure.

Toki mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Tapi Nona Detective… anda sangat hebat bisa mencurigaiku yang sudah tua renta ini…!"

"Sebenarnya yang membuatku curiga pertama kali adalah… anda yang muncul setelah kedatangan kami… … kalau Pak Mutau terlambat karena ruangan arsip yang memang jadi berantakan… sedangkan Toki yang masih dalam toilet sebenarnya dia berusaha datang secepatnya saat mendengar jeritan korban… itu terlihat dari tisu Toilet yang berhamburan…. Tapi anehnya anda yang sedang santai diruangan anda malah tidak segera keluar ketika mendengar jeritan korban… jadi pasti ada yang sedang anda lakukan… yaitu membereskan barang bukti….!" Jelas Conan.

"Hmmm begitu ya…! Aku harap anak-anak itu bisa bertahan dan suatu hari nanti akan menjadi anak cerdas sepertimu….!" Kata Pak Ito sebelum akhirnya dia dibawa ke kantor polisi.

_**The End**_

**Behind the scane **

Istar: "Sekian Fic ku kali ini…!"

Kaito: "Nantikan Fic selanjutnya ya…..!"

Istar: "Wah… semoga ada yang bisa nebak…?"

Kaito: "Aku bisa…!"

Istar: "O… ya… hebat…!"

Istar (dalam hati): "Pasti bohong….!"

Kaito (dalam hati): "Koq kayanya dia gak percaya….!"


End file.
